kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Frey
(Saraundo Roa) in Japanese |entry code = Silent Roar ( Sairento Roa) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 18 |height = |weight = |birthday = May 2nd |eyes = Crimson |hair = Silver |blood type = |affiliation = Promised Children D-Works Walpurgis Academy Gauntlet |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student Puppeteer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Rabbi Riviera Ruby Revina Robin |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Biological Parents (Deceased) Bronson (Stepfather) Loki (Younger brother) Rabbi(Family, pet) Yomi (Family, adoptive mother) |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 15 |anime debut = Episode 5 |seiyu = Kana Asumi |english voice = Lindsay Seidel |image gallery= }} Frey (フレイ Furei) is a third year student in Walpurgis Academy. She is also known as Silent Roar. She is the Puppeteer of Rabbi, and several other canine Automatons. Appearance Frey is a young lady, of average stature, and has a large bosom. She has white hair and red eyes, characteristic of a Promised Child. Her fringe is messy and of uneven lengths, framing her face. Just behind her left ear, she braids her hair; the braid is then tied into a high pony tail with the rest of her hair on the right side of her head. She puts on pink tie ribbons above her ears, while an additional black tie ribbon is used for her pony tail on the right. With regards to her outfit, she wears the standard uniform as a student of the Academy. Additionally, she also drapes a purple scarf around her shoulders, which is held together with a gold pin. Due to her large bosom, her white blouse is revealing as it is not buttoned up. In the anime, she is depicted as having one small belt buckled around each upper arm,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 8 while this detail is not consistently shown in the manga.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 41, Page 19Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25 cover Meanwhile in the light novel, she is shown at least having a buckled belt on her right arm.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 2 cover The cuffs are also depicted differently: in the light novel, her cuffs flow freely with a small slit on the sides, while the manga has her cuffs drawn as folded and buttoned with cuff links.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 4 cover Like other female students in the Academy, she puts on a black vest that emphasizes the chest. She wears a gray skirt, black thigh highs with suspenders, and buckled gray boots. Personality Family means everything to Frey, including her canine Automatons. When her parents were still alive, she had a loving relationship with them. Sadly after their deaths, she had immense guilt and blamed herself for causing their deaths because she believed she was responsible for the “accident” that killed them. Subsequently, she blamed herself for causing Loki to be chosen as Cherubim’s puppeteer. For many years, she thought that Loki hated her, and thus, the only family member she could confide her feelings in was Rabbi, her main canine Automaton.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 11-13 Her great love for her dogs has compelled her to the point that she attempted to assassinate Raishin, believing that Bronson would fulfil his promise and let her live with her beloved dogs again.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 27-28 After finding out that Yomi has died, she grieves for her, but does not blame Raishin. Instead, she thanks him for freeing her in what would be the last day of her life.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 27-32 Later on, she discovers the truth about her parents’ deaths, and is greatly devastated.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Page 8 However, thanks to Charlotte Belew’s assurance, she soon realizes that Loki never hated her, instead he was always looking out for her, albeit in a slightly cold fashion.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 20-23 Frey is also helpful to Raishin. For example, she provides him with information of Henriette Belew’s identity, Charlotte’s disappearance, and so forth. She has helped to deliver lunches to him when he and Loki were hospitalised.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 15-18 She offers her help generously in finding Henriette, before the latter attempts suicide again.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 8-9 When Henriette expresses how confused and helpless she feels, Frey takes care of her by giving her the same assurance and care that Raishin gave to her when he decided to get involve and help her to defeat Bronson.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: (Unconfirmed) Chapter 42, Pages 16-24 In several comical situations, Frey has also been shown to be rather clumsy, and clueless about things, such as getting trapped in her own traps,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Page 16Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 6-7 and accidentally blurting out that Raishin may be part of their family in future, which in turn hints of her feelings towards him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 19-20 History Many years ago, Frey’s parents were killed by an Automaton that went berserk during their performance. Believing she was now alone, Frey cried, but Loki bravely held his hand out to her despite being younger, to assure her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 1-3, 21-22 The siblings later learn that Bronson arranged the “accident” to have their parents killed, in order to procure them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 25 After being “adopted” by Bronson, who wanted as many Promised Children as possible, her heart was incorporated into a Magic Circuit, connected to Rabbi, that forcibly draws out Mana from her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 33-36Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Page 5 Plot Sword Angel arc On the eve of Walpurgis Night, Frey has somehow snuck into Raishin Akabane's dormitory room, and while setting up a netted trap, got caught in it mid-air. She is then discovered by Raishin and Yaya when they return to the room. Set free by Raishin, she keeps quiet as he deduces that she was caught in her own trap. Apologizing, she randomly presents a lunch box filled with sandwiches to him, igniting Yaya's jealousy. Now very annoyed, Raishin demands answers, to which she replies she will assassinate him, shocking them both.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 15-19 A while later, Frey sets up a large trap, comprising of a cage and several suggestive magazines. However, she absent-mindedly gets caught in her trap, attracting onlookers. To everyone's surprise, Frey's brother, Loki, and his Automaton, Cherubim appear. Resisting Loki's orders to withdraw from the Night Party, Frey is harshly slapped and bullied by Loki, causing her canine Automaton to growl at him. Loki then throws Frey against the cage, and orders Cherubim to attack. Getting up, Frey orders Rabbi to attack too, powering him with Mana. However, Cherubim blocks Rabbi's attack and just before it could strike its sword down on Rabbi, Yaya blocks it with her arm. Frey remains shocked as the Automaton doll and Raishin interrupt their battle.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 6-20 Frey watches on as Raishin and Loki argue, only to be interrupted by Charlotte Belew and Sigmund. After Loki and Cherubim leave, Frey thanks Raishin for protecting Rabbi, and lovingly hugs her dog. Curious, Raishin asks what the siblings were arguing about, but Frey replies vaguely, claiming that Loki despises her, and leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 2-12 Later in the evening, Frey appears at the reception office of the Academy, and upon seeing a well-dressed man, addresses him as "Father". Sympathetically acknowledging her talent and hard work, he presents her a photograph of several canine Automatons. Frey then enquires about a promise, and the man promises that if she carries out her duties and does her test well, she will be able to live with everyone again; his reply motivates her, prompting her to declare she is no longer doubtful.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 25-28 One night, Frey sneaks into Raishin's dormitory room whilst he is asleep, holding a dagger. However, just before she can kill him, he tackles her. Frey takes advantage of Yaya's jealous reaction, by fooling the doll successfully that Raishin rejected her love, and thus she is able to escape.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 1-5 Later that day, Frey desperately pleads Rabbi to stop when the dog suddenly attacks Raishin, but the dog is uncontrollable. Realizing the dog is malfunctioning and seeing how helpless Frey is, Raishin throws a stun grenade to knock the dog unconscious temporarily. Seeing Rabbi regains consciousness, Frey hugs him, apologizing and thanking Raishin. She then helps to dress Raishin's wound, remaining silent even though Raishin probes for more information. Watching how crazed Yaya is in wanting to beat her up, Frey rides on Rabbi to escape.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 15-21 Standing amidst a crowd of students, Frey watches Yaya in shock as the latter desperately cries out for Raishin and trips, after being injured by a ballistic projectile.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Page 16 A while later, accompanied by Rabbi, she waits at the school gates for Raishin to return.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 13 However, Loki appears and says that Raishin would not be coming back, remarking that she can concentrate on the Night Party without any distractions. Worried, she begs him to tell him what happened to Raishin, also asking if the attack on Yaya was carried out by him. Loki aggressively answers that that she could do nothing anyway if he attacked the doll. He adds on that their "Father" eliminated Raishin for intruding into the Orphanage.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 23-26 Suddenly, Raishin appears at the gate, telling Loki he should not write off people; the latter leaves annoyed. As Rabbi sniffs Raishin, Frey notes that he has the scents of her canine friends on him, prompting him to apologize for Yomi's death. In tears, Frey says as much as she wants to listen to his details, the Night Party is about to begin. As they depart their separate ways, she tearfully thanks Raishin, and explains that Yomi was never freed from her dark prison for years, thus she thought it would be fun to go out with Raishin when he freed her. Bowing, she promises to talk with him more later, and leaves, while he is left anguished. Later that evening, Frey attends the opening ceremony of the Night Party.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Page 12 On the second evening of the Night Party, Frey and Rabbi appear to battle Loki and Cherubim. Despite Loki's questioning, Frey refuses to back down, claiming she will fight because if she keeps hiding behind Loki, she will never protect anyone. Immediately, she transfers Mana to Rabbi and orders it to attack. However, Cherubim proves too strong for the dog, causing Frey to plead with it to hang on. Afraid for Rabbi's life, she hugs it tightly, and just as Cherubim attempt to strike them down, a force field emerges to protect them. Realizing Rabbi is being uncontrollable, Frey tries to communicate with it, but she is suddenly covered in cuts. Horrified and in pain, she screams as Rabbi becomes more aggressive. Soon Sigmund figures that Frey is forcefully drawing Mana out of herself, and alerts Charlotte that if this continues, Frey will die.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 21-32 As Loki and Cherubim continue to battle Rabbi, Frey suffers more cuts, to which Charlotte observes that even her blood is turning into Mana. Seeing that Rabbi is about to pounce onto Loki, Frey begs it to stop. Suddenly, something hits the dog, saving Loki in time. Weakened by her injuries, Frey collapses. Having arrived at the scene, Raishin promises to save both Frey and Loki, and as he props up his female schoolmate into a sitting position, she feebly tries to reach out for Loki and Rabbi. Without warning, she is held in a chokehold position by Raishin, and subsequently loses consciousness, in turn causing Rabbi to collapse and rupture. Both Puppeteer and canine Automaton are then taken into the surgical theatres. A while later, Kimberley informs Raishin and Yaya that Frey's life is no longer in danger, while Shoko Karyusai tried her best to save Rabbi.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 21-28 Shoko explains to Raishin that Frey was the one who went berserk in the battle, causing Rabbi to become uncontrollable and his "heart" to rupture. She then explains that Frey's heart is incorporated into Rabbi's Magic Circuit, and essentially, Frey and Loki are artificially created Promised Children. Meanwhile, Frey continues to rest in hospital, as Loki watches over her. Several hours later, Frey watches over Rabbi as it remains unconscious and bandaged. She is startled when Raishin expresses his concern whether she should be resting more. Seeing how sad she is, he assures her that Shoko is the best puppet maker, and thus hopes that the dog will recover. Upon hearing from him that Charlotte loves dogs, she comments that the latter is similar as they both treat their Automatons as family; Yomi was like a second mother to her too. Breaking into tears, Frey blames herself for her parents' death and for being weak, apologizing to Rabbi, her deceased mother, and everyone she loves. Recalling what Bronson did to Frey, Loki, and other Promised Children, Raishin becomes furious at the injustice, and unexpectedly grabs the girl's shoulders, telling her she has done nothing wrong. Stunned, she watches Raishin leave the room.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 8-16 Returning to the hospital ward, Frey is surprised by Charlotte, who informs her that Raishin is not in, and asks about Rabbi's condition. Saddened, Frey replies that should her dog die, she will be all alone, but Charlotte refutes her and comments that Raishin has left for the Orphanage. Without warning, Kimberley appears, dressed in her Cruzada cloak, and is already aware of Raishin's and Yaya's departure. Explaining to the girls that she has a supervisory responsibility, she invites them to follow along; Charlotte rejects it, while Frey accepts the offer.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 11-16 Having arrived at the Orphanage, Frey watches Loki and Raishin battle Bronson, from a roof top. Remembering Kimberley’s instructions that she can only quietly watch because she does not have Rabbi, she silently prays for Loki. She expresses disbelief when Bronson manages to block off Cherubim’s attack with a dagger. Later on, she tries to comprehend how Lucifer manages to deflect and hit Yaya with its condensed exhaust, likening it to a bullet being hit by another bullet in mid-air with calculated precision. Seeing how quickly Lucifer wounds Loki, Frey gasps, covering her mouth. While Loki confronts Bronson for betraying Frey, she recalls Charlotte telling her that she is not alone, as Loki has always be there for her ever since their parents were killed. Bursting into tears, she realizes that Loki never despised her. However, she and Loki are rudely awakened when Bronson blurts out that he prepared the “accident” to have their parents killed. Driven by anger, Loki immediately swings at Bronson, but is thrown into a tree instead, resulting in a head injury. Frey cries for the nightmarish scene to stop, and desperately prays for someone to save them. Hearing Bronson speak to Raishin, she is surprised to see the latter is still able to get up despite his injuries.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 6-30 Feeling guilty over her assassination attempt on Raishin, she is unable to comprehend why he is willing to help them, and becomes curious if he and Loki have come up with a strategy. She is in disbelief when Bronson claims that his actions were meant for the advancement of Science, and grieves that her parents were killed for the man’s selfish reasons. Her sorrow is interrupted when Raishin suddenly releases a strong magical aura, ordering Yaya to attack again. During the battle, Cherubim and Lucifer are wielded together in their sword forms, leading her to believe the boys have a chance at victory, but Lucifer is unaffected and transforms back into its original form. She becomes worried when Yaya looks close to being cut down by Lucifer, but is astonished that the doll smartly used gunpowder to disperse the condensed heat on the machina’s blade, and watches in amazement as Raishin gives Yaya the final order to obliterate Lucifer, ending the battle. However, both boys collapse instantly, causing her to worry, as Yaya helplessly pleads for her puppeteer to wake up.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-26 Unbeknownst to the doll, Bronson aims a gun at Raishin. Fortunately, Kimberley stops him in time by throwing a dagger to his arm, and he is arrested shortly after. As the Cruzada organization attend to the injured boys, Frey is finally allowed to run to them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-10 With Kimberley’s permission, Frey is allowed to visit the boys at their ward, and thanks them for what they did. Afraid the boys would break out into a fight because of Raishin’s sneaky comment, she instantly stops them, and let slips that Raishin could be part of their family in future, leaving everyone stunned. Embarrassed, she dashes out of the room, while Yaya attacks Raishin out of jealousy. A while later, Frey meets Raishin at the roof of the hospital, and confesses that Loki was the one who shot the large projectile at Yaya. However, Raishin surprises her when he decides not to report the incident to the Executive Committee. Feeling determined to turn hers and Loki’s hearts back to normal, Frey tells him of her plans to press on with the Night Party. Pleased by this, Raishin offers a handshake as a sign of support and friendly sportsmanship, to which she accepts.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 15-26 Elf Speeder arc For the next couple of days, Frey brings lunches to Raishin at the hospital.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Page 3 One day, she encounters Raishin and Yaya while being on her way to visit Loki at the hospital. Seeing the shattered window that Yaya had jumped out of earlier, she asks about it, and Raishin explains they saved a girl who attempted suicide. After hearing the description of the girl, Frey suggests it is Henriette Belew, Charlotte’s younger sister, who transferred to the Academy a week ago. Frey adds on that Henriette has attempted suicide six times, but was always saved in the nick of time. She also shocks them with the news that Charlotte has been missing since the night before. Without warning, the clock tower is suddenly blown up from an attack, and amidst the chaos, Raishin notices Charlotte and Sigmund flying off from the smoke.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 16-23 A while later with the help of her canine Automatons, Frey finds Henriette on a tree before she could attempt to hang herself. Afraid of the dogs, Henriette screams for help, attracting Raishin’s and Yaya’s attention, who quickly rush over to the scene. However, when Raishin threaten to set the dogs on Henriette to force her into answering his questions, Yaya and Frey misunderstand him as a pervert with a bestiality fetish, and confront him, while Henriette escapes. Concerned, Frey asks if they should give chase, but Raishin prefers to try and find Charlotte first without her help. Despite being hesitant to leave him alone, she still follows his advice to prepare for the Night Party first.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 8-14 After Raishin has been rescued from the debris Sigmund created, Frey dashes over to see him, relieved that he is alright. She watches as Henriette thanks and apologizes to Raishin, telling him not to get involved in their troubles anymore.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 3-6 Later that night, Raishin and Yaya abduct Henriette from her dormitory room to bait Sin out, causing Frey, who witnesses this, to panic and run off.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Page 4 However, she returns quickly with Loki, Cherubim, and Rabbi, just in time to save Raishin from being killed by Sin. Together, they battle the butler, but he escapes soon after. She is shocked when Raishin collapses as a result of his severe injuries. At the hospital wing, she watches Yaya bow in gratitude for saving Raishin’s life again. Just as Loki is about to leave, she kisses him on the cheek, thanking him for protecting Raishin. Feeling embarrassed by her kiss, Loki warns her not to get caught up in Raishin’s troubles too, making her smile as she appreciates how protective he is of her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 10-23 After Raishin has woken up, he finds out from Henriette that Charlotte is about to kill the Headmaster. Wanting to stop her, and with Henriette’s plea for help, he leaves his ward to find Yaya. Moments later, Frey encounters and assures them that she will take care of Henriette. Appreciating her initiative, Raishin also asks her for a favor, which is borrowing one of her dogs. Glancing at her sleeping dogs, she hugs Rabbi and quickly checks to make sure the boy is not up to any weird fetishes, much to his annoyed denial, and lends him a dog.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 19-21 Abilities Hight Mana Affinity: As a Puppeteer, Frey possesses Mana in her body. Her mana affinity is also due to her being an artificially created Promised Child. In fact, she is capable of controlling not just Rabbi, but four other canine Automatons at the same time, during battles.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 1, Scene 3 Dog Whisperer: Frey is able to understand her dogs well, either through sensing or listening to their barks. As a result, she can instruct her dogs to carry out tasks more efficiently. For example, she instructed her dogs to find Henriette, and within a few moments, she can pinpoint her location by understanding the dogs’ barking, even though the Academy is a large premise.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 9 Automaton Rabbi (ラビ Rabi): A canine Automaton that is Frey’s main Automaton, and Yomi’s son. Originally a normal dog, it has the Sonic Magic Circuit installed into it by D-Works. As its Magic Circuit and Frey’s heart are linked, it is capable of receiving Mana from her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 11-12 However, if it receives too much Mana from Frey, it will go berserk, thus endangering both lives. Equipment *'First Aid Kit': Frey always carries basic first aid items, such as bandages and medical tape, because she often gets injured, due to her clumsiness as noted by Raishin. She helps to dress Raishin's wound when he becomes injured due to Rabbi's sudden and uncontrollable attack.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female